


i love you

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, ballet dancer!renjun, just renhyuck being soft for each other, nothing too bad tho, pianist!hyuck, there's like a moment of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Donghyuck plays the piano and Renjun dances. They work well together, that's why they love each other.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> just renhyuck being soft because i love them. also, i live for pianist!hyuck and ballet dancer!renjun. a powercouple let me tell you
> 
> enjoy!

You can hear the distant sound of someone playing a piano. It gets louder with every step, clearer with every door passed.

Renjun finallly reaches the door that the music is coming from, a door to a small dance studio with a piano in one of the corners, the room he knows so well.

He opens the door and the sound becomes clear as a day. It's beautiful. It's one of the songs he hears multiple times a day, but it's still beautiful. Not as beautiful as the boy playing the piano he thinks.

Renjun sets down the bag he was carrying, he opens it and pulls out a pair of pointe shoes. It's not very common for men to dance in pointe shoes, but Renjun likes to break the norms.

After he's done putting on the shoes he looks up at the other boy, who is still playing the piano but now looking at him with a small smile. Renjun smiles back. He gets up and walks to the center of the room. He breathes out and listens to the music carefully. He can feel the eyes of the other boy on him. It's not unwelcomed though.

Renjun smiles at himself before taking a hold of the music and dancing cracefully.

"Why are you here?" Renjun was sitting on the floor, taking off his pointe shoes when the other boy had walked over to him. "I could ask the same about you," he says while putting the shoes back into the bag and standing up, facing the boy.

The boy smiles sadly, "I, I was having a bad day so i just, came here. Playing the piano calms me somehow."

Renjun furrows his brows at that, "What happened?"

"I- Uhh it's nothing serious," the boy says quietly and looks down at his hands.

"Hyuck," Renjun says softly. He takes hold of the other's hands. "Hyuck look at me please."

Donghyuck only shakes his head. Renjun can hear his breathing starting to become heavier and he feels a tear fall onto his hand.

"Hyuck.." he whispers and pulls the other into a hug. Donghyuck buries his head into his neck and Renjun can feel the wetness of his tears. He rubs the younger's back, trying to calm him.

"Hyuckie, can you please tell me what happened? Maybe it will help talking about it," Renjun tries again after Donghyuck has calmed down a bit.

Donghyuck pulls away from the hug, not letting go off Renjun though, but doesn't look at the other in the eyes. "I just- I had a nightmare kast night so i wasn't feeling good and was distracted so, i made a mistake in the class and kept doing them even more and then the teacher just yelled at me and told me how i wasn't doing anything correctly and how i was a failure and everything just came back and i felt so bad and maybe the teacher was right and-" he was crying again, full on sobbing, and couldn't continue talking.

Renjun grabbed his face softly, tilting it up so he could look at him in the eyes, "Donghyuck, you are more than enough. You are an amazing pianist, you just had a bad day, that happens. But it's fine, we are human after all. You are in no way a failure. You have done so many amazing things, okay? Don't let people tell you you aren't good enough, because you are. I will tell you that everyday if i need to because it's true. And i need you to know that. It was just a bad day, nothing you can't get over, and if it seems hard, i will be there to help you. Because i love you Hyuck."

Donghyuck had stopped crying, he was staring at Renjun with wide eyes, "You- You love me?"

Renjun smiled at him, "Yes, i love you."

Donghyuck blinked a few times before a smile took over his face, "I- I love you too."

They both smiled widely before Renjun leaned up a bit to kiss him softly on the lips.

Renjun pulled away. They just stood there, looking at each other with nothing but love in their eyes.

"Donghyuck i love you, and i will always be there for you, no matter what," Donghyuck smiled down at him before pulling him into another kiss.

He had Renjun, he was going to be fine.


End file.
